Permanently
by one speedy boi
Summary: My second pasta of three (at time of publish). I hope you enjoy. I own this completly, unless anyone wants to buy this from me ;). And before anyone asks, I'm not going to confirm or deny that these pastas are a series. Just want to point that out before you go in thinking it's some kinda sequel.


_**Permanently**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This Creepypasta is in no way sponsored or affiliated with the NYPD, the Mayor's Office, the Army, or HAZMAT.**

 **So this pasta is losely based on a pasta called Up. I don't know the name or penname of the creator, so it would be nice if anyone could tell me the name of the creator via review or PM. It'd be nice. Anyways, hope you enjoy this pasta. And yes, I know this one is kinda weak when it comes to chills and paranoia-inducment, but whatever.**

* * *

Honestly, I don't know where to begin. I just found my friend, Alexa, on her roof. I checked for a pulse. She's dead. But before you think this is a prank or some simple murder, you're thinking wrong. She is lying facedown, and there's this… plant that is planted in the back of her neck. God, I feel like throwing up. This actually reminds me of something I learned in science. But before I tell you, I'm going to go call the police and tell them about the fungi. I think they got in contact with HAZMAT. Be back in a few.

OK, I'm back. Anyways, there's this… fungi that grows in the wild. It usually grows around anthills. And when an ant goes near the fungi, some of its spores take over the ant's bodies, starting with its insides and working its way to the brain. If an ant is infected, then it will act odd. It supposedly shivers in place sometimes and walks in circles. If a fellow ant sees this, the infected ant will be kicked out of the kingdom.

Now here's the scary part.

When the ant is about to die. The fungi commands the ant to climb up a plant as high as it can, so its spores can fall onto the anthill below, therefore spreading the fungi. I hear sirens! I think I also see a big yellow armored truck that isn't the D.O.T! Yes! Oh… I'm not feeling that good… Oh no… The spores are spreading to me… Ow… I just fell, and I feel something coming out of the back of my neck. AHHHHHHH! I-It's c-c-coming out! It h-h-hurts so much! AHHHHHHHHHH! HAZMAT is t-telling the c-c-cops to stand d-d-down and stay in their c-c-cruisers. M-My mind isn't s-s-s-screaming from the pain. I-I-I-I-I-I-It's only telling m-me one t-thing.

Climb.

T-T-T-They're taking Alexa into the back of their truck. T-they're taking me too. Before I meet my death, I want to say one thing to the reader.

If you live in New York City, I suggest you get the hell out.

* * *

 _Police and HAZMAT were dispatched to a home in the Bronx, to find a now deceased woman named Alexa Anderson with a sort of plant growing out of the back of her skull. An acquaintance of hers named John McMacintosh was also found dead with the same species of plant growing out of the base of his neck, except the plant growing from McMacintosh was considerably smaller, suggesting Anderson was here for at least a few days._

 _The Chief of Police, Clay Burke, suggested an evacuation of New York City to the Mayor, Bill Cosby. The Mayor agreed, but asked why an evacuation was in order. Burke showed Cosby the text found that was typed by McMacintosh, and the last line read as follows:_

" _If you live in New York City, I suggest you get the hell out."_

 _The Chief also believes that these plants in the back of Anderson's and McMacintosh's necks are actually a strain of fungi similar to the_ _Ophiocordyceps, which takes control of ants and when the ant dies, the fungi bursts from the back of the ant's neck._

 _The Mayor surprisingly believed him and orders that everyone evacuated be thoroughly checked by HAZMAT. As of now, New York City is on a total lockdown now, surrounded by the majority of the Army. However, it was made sure of that everyone got out before the lockdown was put in place._

 _As of now, D.C. is still planning on how to exterminate the infection. There were plans to bombard NYC with bombs from the sky, but that idea was scrapped. International allies, mainly European allies and Japan, are offering their assistance, and D.C. is gratefully accepting their help._

 _However, numerous cases of this fungus have been reported worldwide. World leaders are now starting to get worried to see this deadly fungi get worldwide. All overseas flights have been cancelled. When the Chief and Mayor were questioned about this pandemic, they replied:_

" _We'll take care of it. Permanently."_


End file.
